


雙巨星的戀愛場合

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	雙巨星的戀愛場合

***時間點：BS慈善激情夜**

  


 

  


01.

 

　　前辈和小朋友一前一后进了休息室，午后的日照透过白纱落地帘透进来显得有些偏冷的淡蓝，室内温度却节节高升。

 

　　「抱。」小朋友倚在绒布沙发上，一身正装笔挺，却比沙发里的棉料还要柔软地靠向前辈，眨巴着比胸章还闪亮的茶色眸子，看着身着三件式西服显得身姿挺拔又帅气的前辈，一闪一闪水汪汪的，写满依恋期待。

 

　　趁着这点等待的空档，前辈紧紧把小朋友搂进臂弯，黏呼呼在小朋友背后摸摸/揉揉，小朋友双手勾上前辈的脖子，掌心贴合着那股股跳动的动脉，嘴里嘟囔着：「好冷。」

 

　　前辈被冻得肩膀一缩，皱起眉头，连忙把小朋友的双手攒进掌心又捏又握，「你手怎么这么冰，再这样得穿秋裤。」

 

　　「我不。」

 

　　小朋友任性时噘起的小嘴上唇珠圆润，涂了护唇膏的粉色嘴唇水亮弹软，前辈看了两眼，凑过去亲两口，却没敢用牙，怕是再把小朋友嘴啃破了唇膏吃了，等会儿上台走红毯那么多只眼睛看着呢。

 

　　「再亲。」小朋友咂巴着嘴，似乎是不太满意唇膏的油腻感，又追着上前想要再品品前辈软软的嘴唇。

 

　　前辈从来不会拒绝小朋友，毕竟把小朋友宠上天是他的使命，小朋友说要星星，他就能半夜带人爬屋顶，把整个银河系都送到小朋友眼里；小朋友说想要玩偶，他就带人逛街，把小朋友念念不忘的丑兔子塞进他怀里。

 

　　所以前辈又亲。

 

　　亲着软软的唇珠，软软的嘴唇，小朋友发出软软的声音，身体也软软地靠在前辈胸前，像棉花糖一样，好香好甜，好软。

 

　　分开后小朋友脸颊红红的，耳朵红红的，眼睛红红的，嘴唇比其他地方都还要红一点儿，前辈笑出了虎牙，想揉揉小朋友的后颈，像以往每次安抚小朋友一样。

 

　　伸手却是摸到了毛衣的触感，前辈盯着小朋友今天穿着的高领黑衫，心里有个念头迅速成形。

 

　　手指勾住高领边缘，往下一扯，露出小朋友白皙却线条明朗的颈部，被小朋友抱怨过尖锐锋利的虎牙蹭上，又磨又咬，叼起嫩/肉/吸/吮着，小朋友惊呼着双手抵在前辈肩头，力道却轻得像猫爪子推推一样，可以忽略不计。

 

　　白嫩的颈子被缠人的大猫吮出斑驳红痕，一块一块的，跟小朋友身上被藏在衣服底下的某几处肌肤一样，最开始是红色的，过两天便由紫转绿，最后白皙的肌肤上隐约泛着青黄，上头留着一两点暗紫色，彻底消失后又会被印上新鲜的痕迹。

 

　　前辈好喜欢在小朋友身上戳章留名，还让小朋友不许穿少，漂亮的腿脚得藏好，好看的手指也最好别露出来，小朋友全身都是前辈的，给人看去一点都是浪费。

 

　　整个夏天都没办法在外头穿上短裤的小朋友，眼睛含着水光，轻哼着，「哥哥轻点。」

 

　　脆弱的颈子被叼在虎牙之下就如同对着野狼坦/胸/露/腹的绵羊般任人宰割，小朋友却只是觉得刺痛麻痒，还有点儿刺激好玩儿。

 

　　前辈被小朋友酥软如猫叫的哼声喊得有些受不了，松开嘴帮他把领子翻回去，遮住那些斑斑点点，手拍上了小朋友圆翘的屁股，「别闹。」

 

　　前辈知道小朋友皮着呢，果然小朋友噙着一抹娇俏梨涡，爬到前辈的腿上，爪子也爬到前辈的裆/口，「哥哥给我暖暖手呗。」

 

 

02.

 

　　周围全是玫瑰香氛，光线也是令人迷醉的紫色调。

 

　　小朋友进来的早，在自己的位置上又乖又安静，趁着前辈不在，无聊的盯盯手指，等着等着，干脆闭上眼小憩，耳边的人声来来去去都没能叨扰他，直到对面的椅子拉开，小朋友扇动软软的睫毛，张开眼。

 

　　前辈入座后隔着大圆桌拿眼角余光盯向坐在对面的小朋友，小朋友却不肯乖乖坐好了，凈是拿那双漂亮的琥珀眸子看他，嘴角微微翘起，还抖着腿浑身一股劲儿，微仰的下颔似是挑衅又似得意，像在说：「哥哥，我在这儿呢，有本事你正眼看我呀。」

 

　　是只有前辈才读得懂的小朋友的讯号。

 

　　小朋友的眼神清澈如水又热烈似火，盯得前辈只能看向别处，生怕自己对上小朋友的目光会克制不住自己，就如同刚走完红毯就迫不及待进入内场寻找小朋友时的大步流星，烧得前辈快坐不稳椅子。

 

　　小朋友见前辈被自己撩拨得侧过身子，心底更乐了。

 

　　前辈猜小朋友已转移视线，便拿手遮着脸若无其事转回去，却被小朋友抓个正着，两人视线在空中短暂交会，星火四溅，前辈嘴角忍不住翘起，幸好手掌早已预备，挡着嘴又把脸转开，小朋友真是太可爱了，多看一眼都快让人忍不住想抱抱他。

   


03.

 

　　前辈总是这样，独自一人时走路有风彷若伸展台，小朋友在的场合却左顾右盼，怕一个不留神把小朋友弄丢似的，上台短短几阶便是三步一回头的看看小朋友跟上没有。

 

　　前辈还会这样，趁着人多时明目张胆地将小朋友圈在怀里，可以说是被挤的，也可以说是不小心的。身体总要跟小朋友碰在一起挤在一块，他的前胸贴他的后背，暖呼呼的。

 

　　哪碰哪了，摸没摸上，搂没搂着，也只有前辈和小朋友自己知道。

 

　　小朋友其实也管不太住自己。

 

　　在外工作时是能忍耐的，把自己拎出来什么也不怕，慌张错乱都是别人的，但是前辈在身旁时就不同了，小朋友好喜欢前辈，不光是眼神要追逐，身体也想靠拢。

 

　　明明台上不是没有共同拍戏几个月的熟识长辈，但是哥哥在呢，哥哥往左，小朋友也要往左，哥哥往右，小朋友当然往右。就算前辈的位置跟舞台人群截然相反，小朋友也要挪动脚步，去到前辈身边。

 

　　就连前辈忽然脱离与小朋友的笑谈冲去和朋友拥抱，小朋友也是一个楞神就连忙跟上，打完招呼后站在一旁等着前辈，好乖。

 

　　乖得前辈心底一片绵软。

 

 

04.

 

　　小朋友想和前辈一起下班，就跟前辈想和小朋友一起上课是同样的心情。

 

　　所以一个愿意早上六点起床，睡眼惺忪地帮小朋友准备早饭，帮小朋友打理衣物，然后开车载小朋友去上学，在靠近校门口前的一条街把小朋友放下，临别前再偷亲小朋友一口。

 

　　另一个愿意在课间休息时跑出校门，搭上前辈的车，陪前辈去吃一顿午饭，也许还会回一趟家，陪前辈睡个觉，黏黏糊糊，赶在傍晚时分告别前辈后刷卡进校门。

 

　　小朋友收工后套着暖和的黑色羽绒服，手缩在外套口袋里，步履匆匆下了停车场，车门刚关上一双手便把小朋友捞到后座去，前辈暖暖肉肉的手在他身上摸摸捏捏，抱着小朋友仗着车里都是熟人，亲亲热热地喊：「宝宝，外面好冷啊。」

 

　　小朋友挣了两下没挣开，干脆寻了个更舒适的位置窝进前辈怀里，琥珀虹膜上晃荡过车窗外的灯影，亮晶晶地看着前辈，小白牙咬着下唇笑得娇甜，俩梨涡浅浅凹陷，声音绵软，「奔二的老人家好没用噢。」

 

　　这个甜滋滋的笑容已经是今晚第二次散发魅力了，在台上时众目睽睽还能忍住，下班后可就不用忍了。前辈收紧环在小朋友腰上的手，在小朋友耳边悄声说：「你试试就知道有没有用。」

 

　　小朋友露出跟见了丑娃娃和被海鲜泼到水渍时的同款嫌弃脸，「不试，谁用谁知道。」然后朝驾驶座的助理嚷嚷着要回自个儿家。

 

　　前辈拉过小朋友拍打在椅背上的手箍在胸前，对驾驶座说：「回咱家。」

 

  


05.

 

　　前辈和小朋友在别墅之外还各自租了房，两人回的是前辈那屋，不大但却干净，物品都是双人份的，小朋友还落了几件衣服在这，角落那盆猫砂和橱柜里的猫粮都是备不时之需。

 

　　明儿周末，两位大明星的学校放假，工作上也暂缓一天，时间上挺充裕，两人黏黏腻腻地在浴室里嬉闹，出来时身上都红彤彤的，小朋友耳尖鼻头唇珠都点缀着晕红，前辈背上几道指甲抠抓的交错也不遑多让。

 

　　兴许是情绪亢奋，也是年轻，折腾一轮却不感疲累，更多的是意犹未尽。

 

　　前辈靠在床头，对着小朋友摊开双手，拍了拍腿，「上来，宝宝。」

 

　　小朋友今天特别听话乖巧，前辈语音刚落，小朋友就爬上床，用膝盖蹭着挪动，分开腿跨坐到前辈身上，软软热热地黏上去，红艳艳的嘴唇噘起吻住前辈。

 

　　前辈的手摸上小朋友沐浴过透着粉嫩的肌肤，滑过纤细精瘦的腰肢，在腰尾处的小涡打转两圈，指头滑过奶白团子般的臀肉缝隙，那处还湿软着收缩，在指尖探进时热情吸附上来，里面的软肉已经习惯前辈的尺寸，现在是迫不及待想要更多。

 

　　「哥哥……」小朋友在前辈的抚摸下轻喘着气，前端的欲望抬头和前辈鼓胀狰狞的器物相碰着磨蹭，「快点儿。」

 

　　「谁用谁知道，嗯？」前辈很坏，还在记仇，双手捧着小朋友香香软软的小屁股颠了颠，扒开臀瓣，硕大的冠状前端顶开柔嫩殷红的褶皱，挤进一点儿，又退出来。

 

　　小朋友气恼前辈的捉弄，干脆握住前辈那个巨大的犯罪器具，腰一使劲，坐下后整根吞入，小朋友皱着眉心咬着嘴唇，喉间发出低哑酥麻的哼哼嗯嗯，半阖着湿润的眸子看向前辈，「嗯……哥哥真大。」

 

　　反将一军。

 

　　前辈最受不了小朋友这副模样，明明情欲难耐，还偏故作游刃有余，挑衅撩拨着前辈的理智，妩媚的神色和恰到好处的姿态、柔软的躯体和勾人销魂的声线，都是小朋友对付前辈的利器。

 

　　前辈也有整治小朋友的办法。

 

　　扣住小朋友纤瘦柔韧的腰，挺着胯重重地顶上去，小朋友软绵绵哼叫出声，双手攀上前辈肩头，脸埋在前辈发顶，抿着嘴被撞得嘤咛叫唤，撩前辈的话是全被那在身体里打桩般耸动的粗大给堵回去了，但嘴里细碎涣散的呻吟反而让前辈更加兴奋，虎牙啃上小朋友漂亮的锁骨，吸咬着胸前硬起的小肉粒，身体四处被点火，惹得小朋友有些无措。

 

　　「太深…了……疼。」小朋友被搞得泪眼汪汪，从下而上的撞击力道因体重下坠儿操弄得更里面，那处的软肉被撑得紧绷，小朋友呼气喘息的频率越发粗重，红着眼圈儿喊哥哥。

 

　　前辈停下动作，轻柔地吻住小朋友微张着喘气的双唇，把人放平在床上，小朋友躺下后自觉的张开腿，环上前辈的腰，小屁股蹭了蹭前辈硬热的肉柱，「小凯哥哥……」

 

　　又是这种软软糯糯、甜甜黏黏的酥麻声音，前辈拿他没辙，架起小朋友两条白花花的腿儿，对着湿软的穴肉又捅了进去，小朋友哼唧唧地揪着枕头，仰着脑袋，脚趾头蜷起，……哥哥真的太大了。

 

　　小朋友被撞得头昏眼花，神智飘忽，耳边是前辈粗重的喘气，还有随着喘息加重的顶弄频率，一下一下，全擦过身体里熟悉又令人头皮发麻的那处，反复来回，小朋友不抓床单了，下意识寻找令他眷恋的体温，葱白修长的十指抠抓上前辈的肩头，「嗯、啊、……哥哥、抱…」

 

　　「易易，宝宝……」前辈俯身跟小朋友耳鬓厮磨，让小朋友的手能顺利绕上他后背，耸动的腰杆越发使劲，啪啪击响和着咕滋水声让两人的呼吸紊乱，小朋友紧揪着前辈，拧眉仰脖，张嘴呜咽，痉挛着抖动，弄得前辈和自己的腹部都黏糊糊的。

 

　　前辈趁着小朋友恍恍惚惚，在绞得又热又紧的软肉里头猛烈抽动，还坏心眼咬住小朋友透着血红的耳廓，低声说道：「宝宝，我要射了。」

 

　　小朋友双腿被震得无力晃动，小脑袋迷糊地想着，前辈好烦哦，里面黏糊糊，又要再洗一次澡。

 

 

06.

 

　　小朋友发懵的时候很好摆弄，前辈非常喜欢小朋友这点，但又有点儿不喜欢。因为前辈很双标，希望小朋友只能让自己摆布。

 

　　例如昨晚被乖顺地翻来覆去的小朋友就十分可爱。

 

　　前辈看着小朋友靠在自己怀里睡得安稳，长长软软的睫毛随着呼吸起伏着，像是颤抖的毛绒翅膀，鸦黑的睫羽在白嫩透粉的脸颊上更显温顺，小朋友不晓得梦见什么，嘴角上扬着露出小梨涡，又往前辈胸前钻，抱着前辈的手腳缠得更紧了。

 

　　「王俊凯……」

 

　　哦，是梦见他了。前辈笑出虎牙，桃花眼弯起，低头在小朋友额上亲了亲。

 

　　小朋友真的好乖。  
  
  


 

Fin.


End file.
